Something I Never expected happened
by Stupid dreams of the betrayed
Summary: What if Hikigaya woke up only to find out that his entire loner life will be turned upside down when something on him changed. Rated t for some cursing words.
1. Chapter 1

Something That I Never Expected happened

Anime»My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Rated:T [Hachiman.H,Yumiko.m]  
Romance,Humor Words:

***Hachiman POV***

My name is Hikigaya Hachiman. It has been two days since that magical thing that happened. Even i myself couldn't believe it. At first i thought i was just imagining things when i first saw it while washing my face because i just woke up so i ignored it. But when Komachi saw me she was shocked beyond words to the point that she couldn't speak the whole time during breakfast.

"Oi oi Komachi whats wrong,usually you're always spouting nonsense but now you are being completely silent. Its starting to make me worry you know" i said.

Of course I would be worried i am afterall a caring onii-chan. Heh i bet what i said to her just earned me many Hachiman points.

But she didn't answer which made me even more worried. She just hurriedly finish her breakfast and went out for school after saying goodbye to me while mumbling something.

***Komachi POV***

"Another normal day for Komachi and Komachi really hopes that Gomi-chan will finally realise the feelings of at least one of the three girls that likes him. Komachi is really worried that Onii-chan will still be lonely after Highschool and he will surely have a hard time finding a girl during university years. But don't worry Onii-chan Komachi will always be by your side! Kyaa that will surely earn komachi many points" i said to myself. After that i went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

Soon after i finished cooking breakfast Komachi went on her way to upstairs to wake up halfway there, Komachi encountered Onii-chan rubbing his eyes while going down the stairs.

Komachi was about to scold him for doing that but found no words to say to him when Komachi saw his face. Komachi was very shocked! Onii-chan has the **** of a normal person on his face! And he looks so damn handsome right now to the point that Komachi didn't believe that it was Onii-chan that was standing in front of me.

Komachi stayed silent throughout the breakfast to take it all heard Onii-chan asking if Komachi was okay with concern clear in his voice but was still unable to reply.

I finished my breakfast quickly and went out to school after saying a quick goodbye to Onii-chan.

"Doesn't he realised that his ***** looks completely different than usual?" i said to myself.

****Haciman POV****

Weird, Komachi was not acting her usual cheery self. Maybe something was bothering her. It better no be that 'bug' because if its him he'll have a hell waiting for him. I felt my hands clench without my consent at the thought of that 'bug'.

I went upstairs to change my clothes. While changing i looked at my built body that is well shaped. I took it upon my self to work out after that marathon on Miura's request wanting to know Hayama's career path. I looked at the mirror again, my six packs my well shaped chest and my not too big but not too small biceps. I bet girls would be drooling over for me when they see my body. But thats definitely impossible to happen to me as people would turn away after making contact with my dead fish eyes for one second.

Welp, better hurry up or i'll be late for school. I changed to my school uniform and paddled to school with my bike.

Soon after, i arrived at school. Looks like i'm here pretty early considering the small amount of student at school and my watch proves that its still 6:46 am in the morning.

I locked my bike and went to the vending machine to get my beloved MAXX COFFEE. The best drink that always live up to my expectation for its sweetness. After finishing my drink, i threw away the can and walked to my class.

There's still not many students, not that i care though so I just walked to my table and put on my earpiece to listen to the music so that i can focus on reading.

****Normal POV****

Hikigaya was too engrossed in his monologue that he did not notice the stares of admiration from the girls during his walk to the class.

Its been a pretty while since Hikigaya started reading his light novel. The school is filled with students and most of the classes already have all of classmates present while waiting for the teacher to start homeroom. And that class includes the class of 2-F but the class was unusually quiet which is very weird considering they would always chat noisily. The quiet atmosphere was very much liked by Hikigaya until it was ruined by Yuigahama who had just realised the class silence.

"Why are you all silent?" she asked her friends in the Hayama clique.

"Look there's a new student sitting at Hikitani's desk" Tobe said pointing at Hikigaya.

"Ehh,isn't it just Hikki?" she asked again.

"What are you talking about Yui-chan Hikio is not that fit and look at his **** its different than usual must be someone with similar haircut as Hikio" Miura answered Yuigahama.

"Ehhh,thats definitely Hikki,he's been fit like that for a while now and his **** looks just the same I'll go talk to him" said a determined Yuigahama. She then walked over to Hikigaya and softly pat his shoulder to get his attention. At first she was ignored so she tried again but this time by poking his sides. Which made him turn to her instantly. When she looked at his face she was shocked to see that what greeted her was not the usual dead fish eyes but an onyx normal sized eyes which made him look stunning. Her face turned red and she tried her best not to stutter but failed miserablely. "H-Hi-Hikki! Y-Y-Yo-Your eyes?!" she screamed.

Huh

"What's wrong with my eyes. Its just the same dead fish eyes that creeps the hell out of everyone." he said confused.

Yuigahama was still too shocked to say anything so she just stayed silent.

After a few minutes she regained her ability to talk and said "Are you really Hikki! Who are you?!." Well thats not really saying. More like shouting to his face.

"Oi oi, just how mean can you be. It really hurts you know." he said clearly hurt from Yuigahama's words. 'Just what the fuck is going on here. Is what i saw this morning real.' Hikigaya thought.

"Oi Yuigahama, do you have a mirror?" He asked.

She just nod to answer.

"Can you lend it to me for a sec?"

She just nod again and ran to her her desk to search for her mirror. "What do you need it for?" she asked after she found it and gave it to Hikigaya.

"Just checking." he replied. He took the mirror and looked at it.

WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HECK IS THIS! SO I WASN'T IMAGINING THINGS THIS MORNING!? Was Hikigaya's thought after looking at the mirror only to find out another person looking back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Something I Never Expected Happened

Anime»My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Rated:T Hachiman.H Romance & Humor Words:

Previously...

He looked at the mirror and...

WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HECK IS THIS! SO I WASN'T IMAGINING THINGS THIS MORNING!? Was Hikigaya's thought after looking at the mirror only to find out another person looking back at him.

Now to continue the chapter.

***Normal POV***

Hikigaya was still shocked after finally having confirmed himself that his dead fish eyes changed to an onyx normal sized eye.

"Oi Yuigahama, is what i'm seeing right now true or is it my eyes that are playing tricks on me?" Hikigaya asked Yuigahama.

She just nod to answer.

What was an unknown thing to them was that a majority of the class were watching them.

"Eh, does she knows that new student." A background character asked his friend. "Don't know." was his friend's answer. After that they just keep watching the scene.

"Ehh, even you don't know about it Hikki?" Yuigahama asked Hikigaya.  
He just shook his as an answer.

"Well i saw it this morning but i chose to ignore it because i thought i was imagining things as i just woke up while washing my face." He explained to her.

She was about to ask another question but their teacher came in which made her run to her desk.

***LINE BREAk***

It was the end of all classes for that day and it was time for the students club activity. Hikigaya managed to avoid the questions of his classmates of why wasn't he introduced or why didn't he introduced himself by storming of the class as soon the recess started. And by doing that he also managed to avoid Yuigahama's endless question.

Currently Hikigaya was walking to the clubroom with a sulking and cutely pouting Yuigahama in front of him.

The reason for that is simple. Its because she just kept on being ignored by Hikigaya everytime she asked questions. No matter how stubborn she was she still couldn't get any answers from him.

They walked for a while until they heard the shout of a certain sly fox.

"Senpaiiiiiiiii!" shouted Iroha while running towards them.

Upon hearing that Hikigaya walked faster to the point he was almost running leaving Yuigahama and the still running Iroha behind. He was already nearing the clubroom when an upset Iroha suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Wha- how- ?! HUH?!." Hikigaya stuttered as he was shocked by Iroha magically appearing in front of him.

She didn't say anything and so did he. They stood there for a while until Hikigaya finally recovered from the shock. "Oi oi, just what on earth are you. You were far behind me so how the fu- ugh."

He was surprsingly punched in the stomach by Iroha when he was about to use a curse word on her.

"Senpai~~ were gonna curse your cute Kouhai just now?" she said with a sickly sweet tone and a matching sickly sweet smile.

'Scary Iroha has surfaced!' Hikigaya shouted in his head. 'If i were to compare Iroha to Hiratsuka Sensei i dare say that Iroha is probably more scary than her right now.'

"Of- of course not, i wouldn't curse my cute kouhai just because of something trivial like that right?" he said nervously.

Her attitude turned 180° when she heard him say that she was his 'cute kouhai' and turned all cutesy with him. Her scary side just dissapeared in an was about to say something but stopped when she looked at his face. The moment she saw his face she automatically blankly said "Who on earth you?"

"Huh?"

"Its me, the loner Hikigaya Hachiman. The man who made you the StuCo president and the one who you always order around." Hikigaya answered her.

Still silent.

She looked at him again.

"What?" Hikigaya said.

"EEHHHH! IS IT REALLY YOU SENPAI?!." she shouted.

" *sigh* what a pain. Do i really need to explain everything again?" he said annoyed. So he explain about how he himself didn't know how it happened and so on. "Where's Yuigahama?" he asked

She just pointed to the clubroom and that was enough of an answer to him so they just walked there and entered the clubroom.

"Yo." he greeted his usual greeting.

"Yahallo Yuigahama-senpai and Yukinoshita-senpai!" Iroha greeted cheerfully.

'Well she seemed to have recovered from her shock so thats good. All i have to do now is sit and read my light novel and nothing will have to be explained by me again.' Hikigaya thought.

"Good evening Hikugaya-kun Ishhiki-san"

"Yahallo Hikki! Iroha-chan!."

Yukino went to do her usual tea serving. And everything went just like how it usually be with some banters and surprisingly Yukino didn't notice anything about Hikigaya's change. Everything went smoothly until the door was slammed open and Miura Yumiko entered with teary eyes and looked around the clubroom. "Where's Hikio?" she asked.

"What do you need him for. If it is a request please just tell all of us so there won't be anymore confict like last time" asked Yukino.

"Its not a request. I just wanna talk to him and its not something that is supposed to be talked openly. So please, can i have a moment with him?" she answered and pleaded. It surprised them all considering that she is not the type to plead.

Hikigaya stood up without any words and motioned for Yumiko to follow him. She followed after him and left the clubroom.

After a while of silent walk they arrived to the rooftop. "Is this about Hayama again?" Hikigaya asked. She nod to answer. "What about him do you want to know this time?" he asked again.

"It is about him but its related to you Hikio."she said.

"Answer this question first only then i will answer the question that you wanted to ask me. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

She nodded. "What is it that you want to know." she asked.

"Are going believe what im gonna tell you because i can tell what you're going to ask about Hayama is pretty much about his true self."

She nodded.

"Good, so what do you wanna know?" he asked.

"Well your guess are right so can you please tell me about it?" she pleaded.

"Long story short, he does all that nice things just to fulfill other people's expactation just to keep his status quo. One proof of that is that the reason Yukinoshita hated him. If you don't know i'll explain," he paused to let her answer.

Yumiko just stayed silent indicating for him to continue. "Well it happened during their elementery school years. Back then he was already as famous as he was now and even back then do nice things to keep his status quo. He and Yukinoshita were classmates and they were very close due to their parents connection, So they always play together and Haruno were always there to watch over them. Soon some rumors about Hayama and Yukinoshita being a couple started to go around the school.

And that resulted in many other girls in the school to confessed to Hayama which were all rejected by him with a smile. And the outcome of that is Yukinoshita being bullied by the other girls. At first it was okay to her because she said that at least the closest to her understand her.

But it was all destroyed when one day during a cultural festival preparation a girl framed Yukinoshita for breaking an important decoration. Even though it was clear to everyone that Yukinoshita didn't do it but they all said that it was her fault. Even Hayama joined in by saying that she should just confess about it and apologise. He actually knew that it wasn't her that did it but he said that just to keep his status quo. And starting from that day Yukinoshita was all alone without any friends as they all abandoned her. Even Hayama. And that was where she came to hate Hayama." Hikigaya finished explaining.

"So what you're saying is that the Hayama that we admired was just fake?" she said with her head down and venom in her voice.

"Can't argue with that, i saw right through him the moment we met which made me hate him. But after hearing the story about Yukinoshita herself, it turned my hatred for him to something even worse. Something that cannot be explained by words. Maybe its because the one who suffered from his own selfishness to keep his status quo is one of the closest people to me that made me feel that way." He said.

Silence. That was all Hikigaya heard after saying that. So he decided to break the silence. "Why are you asking me in the first place?"

"Because after he rejected me, he said that if i want some explaination i should ask you. He said that you are the only one that can explain his situation." After she said she lowered her head even further. "I never knew that the guy i fell in love was just a faker." she continued. "I... I was too blind in love to even realise that." She started sobbing. "I wasted two years of my life chasing something fake!" she shouted and started crying.

Hikigaya was shocked after he heard her frustration. He didn't know what to do and a crying women is his weakness. After a while of searching his brain for comforting words he decided to just fuck it and do whathe always say do when comforting Komachi.  
He stepped foward and pat her head and gently said "Its okay, just let it all out and i can bet that you will feel a lot better."

It was Yumiko's turn to be surprised. She was shocked because that the cynical loner can actually say and do something comforting like that. She was about to thank him for it but when she looked up, she was even more surpised to see a person that she thought was someone else. The first thing that she said was...

"Who are you?"

A/N: From next chapter and so on, you will see a bit more romance in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Something I Never Expected Happened.

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if you think that there is some OOC in the story. And as promised there will be some romance in the story from here on.

Lets get to the story.

"Who are you?"

"Huh." Said a confused Hikigaya.

"Like i said, who are you?" Yumiko repeated.

" *sigh* this getting old really fast." He tiredly says.

"Do i know you?" she asked.

"Do I really look different than how i was just yesterday?" he said to himself. " *sigh* its me Hikigaya Hachiman..." he paused to give her sometime to answer. She just tilted her head to the side cutely. "seriously its me Hikigaya Hachiman! Hikitani Hikio Hikki! You recognise me now?" he said probably annoyed.

"Really?! Wow! I never thought that Hikio looks different with just his eyes changed. Did you work out cause you like, look pretty fit right now." she said astonished.

"At least you didn't freak out about my eyes. Its getting tiring explaining things to every single person i meet. And one thing, how would you notice that i look fit. My physical appearance looks the same to me. Are you really that absorvant?" he asked.

She pointed to the biceps of the arm that was on her head some moments ago and said "your uniform are pretty tight on your arms you know. Anyone would notice." she answered.

Hikigaya looked at his shirt and was shocked that his uniform looks pretty tight on him. ' I really need to buy new shirts. Feels weird now knowing that i walk around the school with tight shirts. Makes me look like somebody who wants to show his body. Guess i'll do some shopping with Komachi after school.' he thought. "Is that so, guess i'll go buy some new shirts at the uniform shop for our school later."

"Good luck on finding them then. And thanks for what you did. It really helped me relief my feelings right now." she said with a sincere smile which made him blush.

"I-its okay, don't mention it." he stuttered a little at the beginning.

"Ne Hikio." she called out.

"Hm?" he responded.

"What should i do right now. I've wasted two years loving and a faker." she asked.

"Nothing you can do about it and im not the best at this love stuff so the best i can tell you is to find someone else and move on"

"Easier said than done. most people just want to go out with me because of my looks and after they get bored of me they will just up and leave me alone. That kind of realationship is not what i wanted. I want something real. Something genuine." she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Did you hear those words from Isshiki of were you there when i said those embarassing words at the clubroom." He said wth a slightly red face as he remembered the time when he said it.

She giggled a little seeing his embarassed face which Hikigaya found cute and Yumiko answered with a nod. "I was actually there to ask Yui to come shopping with me but i saw Iroha-chan standing outside the clubroom. I wad about to ask her why was she standing outside there only to hear you say those things about wanting something genuine. The moment Yukinoshita went running out of there i quickly went away and asked Hina to acompany me." she explained.

"And that was the reason you confessed to Hayama?"

She nodded again to answer.

"Don't worry to much about it, if you want something like that just live your life and you will eventually find it." Hikigaya sagely said.

She laughed a little at that. "Thanks for the advice Hikio, i'll be sure to remember it."

He looked at his phone clock and noticed that its been a while since club ended. "Its already late, shouldn't you go home."

She looked at her own phone. "Its true. Its already late. Guess i'll go home." she said and extended her hand to him.

"Give me your phone."

"What for?"

"Just give it will you?"

Hikigaya gave her his phone and she with 'the speed of light' as Hikigaya would like to say it and typed something. When he looked at his phone saw a new contact on his list named Yumiko~~.

"Seriously?"

She did not answer him and just said "I'll text you later and whenever i need some advice cause you seem to be the right person to go for some advice."

"Just do what ever you want. Im going home."

After that they both went down to change their shoes and went home. At least that was what Hikigaya planned to do but he had to go to the convinience store to buy some ingredients for dinner. He walked with his bike on his hand but he couldn't help but feel that someone was behind him. When he looked behind from over his shoulder he saw Yumiko behind him. "Is your around home this way?" he asked.

"Yeah, my house is just two blocks away from the convinience store. Are your house this way too?"

"No im just here to buy some ingredients for dinner and my house is to the left of the zebra cross."

"Is that so. Maybe i'll buy some snacks. I think the snacks at the house is almost finished."

After that they walked in a confortable silence until they reach the convinience store. They shopped for about 15 minutes and when went out it was already dark.

"Miura, want me to walk you home cause its already dark and its dangerous to go alone at night." Hikigaya offered.

"That would be nice but what are going to be okay going home alone by yourself." she asked him.

"Im a man so its okay."

"Then lets go." Along the way they talked a little and eventually reached Yumiko's house.

"Well we've arrived." Hikigaya said.

"Thanks for walking me home Hikio." said Miura.

"Don't mind it." Hikigaya said as he walked away.

After he walked away he faintly heard Yumiko said"guess you are a good guy after all." but he just shrugged it off thinking that it was his imagination and started to ride his bike to his house.

-Line Break-

That night Hikigaya received a text from Yukinoshita saying that she wanted him to accompany her to buy some books. And Yumiko actually text him for advice but that story is for some other time as now is the time for Yukinoshita's story.

It was Saturday at 12:38.

"She said to meet here at 12:30 and now its 12:38 just where is she. She better hurry up or i might just go home." Hikigaya said to himself.

Three more minutes passed and was Yukino still not there. He was avout to go home. And when he turn around he saw Yukino with her back turned towards him standing behind a pole beside the pole he was leaning onto so he called her out. "Yukinoshita."

She turned around with an annoyed experession which soom turned to a look of slight surprise. "Ara Hikigaya-kun, never thought you would look normal wearing contact lenses." she said. Then her expression turned back to the annoyed one. "And did not I tell you that we should meet at 12:30. You are late ten minutes Hikigaya-kun."

"I was actually here five minutes early and was about to go home just now since i didn't know you were behind this pole so don't blame me. Blame the pole for blocking you." he justified. "And im not wearing contact lenses. My eyes just suddenly turned this way yesterday morning." He explained hoping that she would just make an insult to him like always.

"Is that so, next time please have the consideration to look around your surrounding Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita lectured. (A/N: Yukino still doesn't realise that much about his change which is why she didn't freak out.)

"Tell me that when you yourself do that." Hikigaya retorted. "So which book store do you actually wanna go to?" he asked.

"Just follow me." she answered and started walking so Hikigaya followed after her.

Halfway there while walking in a comfortable silence they meet someone who Hikigaya probably want to avoid at all cost because she spelles trouble.

"What a coincidence, Yahallo Yukino-chan! Yahallo Hikigaya-kun!"

"Nee-san." said a surprised Yukino.

It was Yukinoshita Haruno.

A/N: I apologise to those who think that this is a harem story cause i will make Hachiman choose only ONE girl out of many that will like him like how it goes in Nisekoi except here i wont make them all have a childhood past together. And sorry if you think that this is a bad story. I have no excuse for that cause this is my first fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Something I Never Expected Happened

Chapter 4

"Nee-san?" said Yukino as she turned around. Meanwhile Hikigaya was still facing the other way trying to find a way to avoid Yukinoshita Haruno. But that was absolutely not needed as Haruno immedietly called out to him as soon as she realised Hikigaya was not facing her. But her call was ignored.

"How rude Hikigaya-kun, its not nice to ignore a woman you know~~." said Haruno with a sly tone.

As she said that, Hikigaya turned around and nervously greeted her. "Yo."

"Ara, and who might you be. A twin brother of Hikigaya-kun perhaps." said a slightly surprised Haruno. "I never thought that Hikigaya-kun has a twin brother. What is your name?" Haruno continued with a smile on her face.

Yukino and Hikigaya were confused when Haruno said that.

"Ara, where are my manners. My name is Yukinoshita Haruno, Hikigaya-kun's girlfriend." Haruno introduced herself to who she thought was Hikigaya's twin.

Her words surprised the confused Yukino and Hikigaya.

Hikigaya was surprised because she said that she was his girlfriend which was absolutely not true. And Hikigaya blushed a bit at the thought of being Haruno's boyfriend.

Yukino was surprised for the same reason. But at the thought of her sister dating Hikigaya made her felt a slight pang of jealousy in her.

But that all instantly went away and turned to confusion when Hikigaya said "Oi, what twin brother are you talking about here. And the fuck do you mean about you being my girlfriend. As far as i know, i've been single my whole life."

"Eh?" said both Haruno and Yukino.

The conversation was then tooked into a cafe as they didn't want to stand outside for a long time. As sonn as they get their orders they started the conversation again.

"Then if you're not Hikigaya-kun's twin, just who are you?" asked Haruno. At the same time Yukino asked "So you are not dating Nee-san?".

" Ask one question at a time. Both of you are confusing me." said Hikigaya. Haruno and Yukino asked the same question again and they still did it simultaneously. "Seriouly guys. *sigh* Yukinoshita, you ask first." He said as he sighed.

"Which Yukinoshita do you meant?" the sisters simultaneously again. Which irritated Hikigaya to no end.

"The older one..!" he said through his gritted teeth.

"As i said, if you are not his twin brother then just who are you?" Haruno repeated her question.

"Man, at first it was actually funny looking at the surprised faces of people that realised my change but now its getting annoying that i have to explain it to anyone everytime they get surprised." he said and sighed for the second time.  
(A/N: i know that this is the second time i mentioned this on this fic but Yukino still didn't realise about Hikigaya's change and she will realise it in this chapter.) "Its me Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Any proof on that?" questioned Haruno.

" To work is to lose." he lazily said the sentence that inspired him to become a househusband. "Is that enough of a proof?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Woah! Hikigaya-kun, its really you! What happened to you?" said Haruno exitedly. "And i have to admit, you do look charming right now. You just got more interesting to me Hikigaya-kun~~" she continued in a flirty voice. Her shock disappearing just like that.

Yukino was silent throughout the conversation as she has no idea what her sister was talking about. That was until her eyes actually landed on Hikigaya's face which was almost the same as always except for his eyes.

"Hi-Hi-Hikigaya-Kun! what is wrong with you eyes?! Is the hikigerma finally reacting on you?! You need to get treatment immedietly before it spreads throughout your body or even worse your brain!" Yukino said, probably freaked out.

"And you just realised that?!" Hikigaya retorted. "Did you seriously not notice about my eyes' change when you said that i was wearing contact lenses?." He paused to take some breath. "And what in the fucking world do you mean by 'Hikigerma finally reacting on me?!' huh?!" he yelled as he continued. "And the fuck is hikigerma?!" he continued again.

"Eh?" she said and tilted her head to the side with a confused face which made her look cute. "So you are not infected by the hikigerma germs?" she said. Hikigaya nodded his head and became irritated at the mention of 'Hikigerma'. After seing him nod his head, Yukino let out a reliefed sigh. "Then its a relief, I thought the hikigerma finally came to existance and you were the first to be infected." she said mockingly with a smug face to hide her actual worry since she actually thought that Hikigaya caught a sickness and it effected his eyes.

Since Yukino seemed to enjoy mocking him Hikigaya wanted to tease her as a payback. "Hooh, you worried for me? never thought the day would come."

Her face became red at that and replied some incorrehent words and ended it with "stupid nicompoop hachiman!" soon after she said that her face turn to its normal colour.

"Oi, I already told you that Haciman is not an insult." complained Hikigaya.

After that they banter like usual and that made Haruno felt left out and jealous? It was a strange thing to her. 'Do i really have romantic feelings to Hikigaya-kun. But thats impossible considering that i was ONLY interested in him. But what is this feeling if jealousy in me?. Did it grow into something more?' Haruno thought as she stared at the person she called 'The Monster Of Logic'

Whike Haruno was lost in her thoughts Hikigaya and Yukino's banter ended ended with both of them turning to face the opposite sides with a 'hmph'. They turned to look at the spacing Haruno and called her name but was ignored. They tried again and was ignored again. Yukino shook her sister's shoulder to get her attention which worked and asked her what was wrong. Haruno just smiled and said that nothing was wrong.

After that was settled Haruno said that she needed to go somewhere and left the two alone. Yukino and Hikigaya walked to the bookstore with some occasional banters. They bought the books that Yukino wanted and went home with Hikigaya sending Yukino home.

"Thank you for acconpanying me and walking me back home today Hikigaya-kun." Yukino said thankfully and smiled her beautiful smile. After that she went to her apartment and Hikigaya went to his own house.

When he was not far from Yukino's apartment, he heard a girlish scream and it sounded like someone he knew so he ran to where he heard the scream came from. He soon came to a corridor between houses and saw Haruno with a terrified expression and a guy with lustful eyes looking at her while slowly walking to her.

A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger and i wanna ask some questions about this fic. Some tell me that they don't want it to be a harem fic but there was also a few that wanted this to be a harem fic. Please tell me what you want as i write this story to entertain readers and not for my sake so please tell me your opinion. Sorry if you think that this fic is not good enough to entertain you.


	5. Poll announcement

Hey guys. Sorry that this is not a chapter but as some of you guys suggested, I created a poll. Please vote as soon as possible. And i will try to update new chapter faster. As i said in the previous chapter, im not doing this for my sake but to entertain readers. 


	6. Chapter 5

Something I Never Expected Happened

Chapter 5

On the previous chapter:

Hikigaya saw Haruno with a terrified expression and a guy with lustful eyes looking at her while slowly walking to her.

Back to the story.

**Normal POV**

Right afrer Hikigaya saw the sight, Hikigaya ran as fast as he could to the man that was walking slowly to Haruno and tackled him to the ground. The man hit himself on the spine when Hikigaya tackled him and that made him unable to move for a few seconds. And during that few seconds, Hikigaya went to Haruno's side.

"You alright?" asked Hikigaya with concern lacing his voice. He may have not been a fan of being with Haruno because of her constant flirty teasing but thats just that.

"Yeah, i'm alright. Ac-" she replied and was about to say something when the man suddenly made his presence known again.

"You brat!" he shouted as he stood up and ran to Hikigaya with his fist cocked back. Just as the man was about to punch Hikigaya, he found a knee buried to his stomach making him lost all air from his lung.

Haruno was shocked to see Hikigaya burying his knee to the man with a calm look on his face while doing that. The man was lifted off the ground a bit from that strike and landed on his ass.

But the strike wasn't enough to render the man unconcious as he stood back up after rubbing his ass and was now angry that a highschool brat did that to him. He charged at Hikigaya again and threw a barrage of punches.

Hikigaya just blocked and dodged the punches with ease. Soon Hikigaya had enough and decided to attack the man. He punched the man on the stomach which made the man bend over. The punch was followed by a swift kick to the man's head. The kick made the fall to the ground and was rendered unconcious.

Haruno was astonished to see that Hikigaya defeated the man without even getting punched a single time.

"Oi are you really alright, you could have defeated that man easily considering that he was weak, plus, from what i heard, you were high ranked in self defense."

"I'm really okay, i was just caught off guard. I was in a deep thought when that guy suddenly pulled me to this corrider." said Haruno

"And what made you scream?" Hikigaya asked.

"Ah that, a cockroach crawled to my hand and i shook it off and it just happened landed on the man's shoulder and i'm really scared of insects such as cockraches." answered Haruno.

"No wonder you had such a terrified expression on your face. Thought you were molested or something worse. I was really worried you know. The thought of that actually made me attack that man." said Hikigaya while rubbing his head sheepishly.

Haruno eyes widened visibly at hearing that. She was really shocked to hear that word coming from him. 'He really did have changed in these past year.' thought Haruno. "Heeeeh, never thought that the day that you worrying for people other than your sister would actually come." she teased him to clear her mind a bit since it has been overloaded with her wonder of why she was jealous at the cafe during the day.

"Oi, i'm not that insensitive. I can actually become considerate you know. I just doesn't have the chance to show it because people wouldn't want to be with me. They just avoid me. So i never really had chance to show my considerate side and only show them the cynical me." He said with an annoyed tone at first and finished it with a saddened voice at the end.

For the second time, Haruno's eyes widened at Hikigaya's word. She felt slightly guilty for what she said since it led him to being saddened.  
"That's not true Hikigaya-kun. You have people that is close to you, you know. You just don't realise it yet. There are people who want to be with you for who you are Hikigaya-kun. Just think about it and you'll realise it in some time. I'm actually one of those people." she said with a comforting tone.

"You're just interested in me since i saw through your facade the first time we met, am i right?" he paused for a while. "If that didn't happen back then, i can bet my wallet that you would not even bother talking to me." he finished.

"Then you will have to give away your wallet, becauase i have been interested in you ever since you saved that dog at the first day of your highschool life. Even if that didn't happen i would still be interested in you 'cause you were ablr to break Yukino's ice covered heart." Haruno retorted.

"Tht last comment was pretty rude you know."

"Hoooh, defending your dear Yukino i see."

"Yeah yeah keep dreaming."

Hikigaya just banter with her like how he always do with Yukino and Haruno felt that she was growing closer with Hikigaya as they banter. After their unsusual banter, they called the police to take the man away.

"I forgor to ask this earlier, what was on your mind that made you caught off guard?" asked Hikigaya.

"Nothing really serious, just some family matters." she lied.

"If you say so. Let me walk you home. Don't want another thing like this happen again would you?" he offered and joked a little.

"Yeah, and there might not be anymore hero saving a defenceless me if it were to happen." she accepted the offer as she went along with Hikigaya's joke.

After that Hikigaya walked Haruno to Yukino's apartment and went to his own house after seing Haruno walk into the apartment.

"What a long day, haven't felt this tired in a long time." Hikigaya thought out aloud. He was currently thinking about what Haruno meant about what she said to him. He was too deep in thought to look around, while walking he bumped to a girl making the girl fall to to the ground. She let out a cute girlish shriek as she fell down.

"Ah, sorry i didn't notice you were there." he said and helped the girl get up and was about to apologise again until he actually saw the girls face.

"Shiromeguri-senpai?"

A/N: sorry for the slight delay and sorry for my grammatical errors. And by the way, the poll will be closed next week. The storyline depends on what you readers vote.  
And sorry for such OOC-ness of the characters. Hope you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Something I Never Expected Happened

A/N: Hey guys, i'm glad that you guys finally voted at the polls. I started to think that you guys would just give your opinions at the reviews. By the way, here is a new chapter.

Chapter 6

"Shiromeguri-senpai?"

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun, almost didn't recognise you with that eyes on you." said Shiromeguri with a sweet smile.

'For once, somebody actually recognise me after looking me on the face! You're the best Shiromeguri-senpai.' Hikigaya cheered in his head. "What are you doing alone in the night Senpai?"

"I actually had a friend shopping with me but she suddenly got an emergency call so she had to leave which left me alone." Shiromeguri explained, her sweet smile never leaving her face.

"Is that so?"

She nodded her head cheerfully to answer.

Hikigaya extented his hand to her making her confused. He then nodded his head to the bags that she was holding which surprisingly didn't fall down when she fell.

"Give me the bags, doesn't look that light to me."

"Ah, so that was what you meant." she said as she gave the bags to him.

"What do you think i meant?"

"Nothing you should know."

"So, where are you heading to?" he ask.

"Straight home. I'm tired. I've been shopping since morning." she answered exhaustedly.

"Then lets get you home. Its already dark and we don't want something bad to happen to you would we." he said as he remembered about what happened to Haruno just half an hour ago.

Then they walked together but an unconfortable silence fell upon them as they had nothing to talk about and they are not really that close.

Feeling awkward, Shiromeguri decided to break the silence. "Ne Hikigaya-kun, did you work out?"

Hikigaya answered the question with another question "why do you ask?"

"Because you felt pretty hard when i bumped onto you"

"Is that so? well to answer your question i did work out and still does."

And just like that, the unconfortable silence fell upon them once again.

"Shiromeguri-senpai, do you like you like any particular book?" this time it was Hikigaya that broke the silence as he also felt awkward.

"Call me Meguri, i don't really do well with this senpai stuff."

"Then, Shiromeguri, any particular book that you like?" Hikigaya asked.

Hearing him call her 'Shiromeguri' made her pout cutely as she doesn't really like being called her second name. "Didn't i told you to call me Meguri."

"No, doing that is an alien thing to me." Hikigaya swiftly fefused.

"Mmmmmmmph." she pouted cutely again. "Call me Meguri!" she whined.

"No. Shiromeguri-san." he refused and said her second name mockingly.

"If you don't call me by my first name i'll call you Hachiman." she said threateningly.

"Then please do so. I don't really care what people call me." he countered.

Feeling that she doesn't have anything to counter with, she just walked ahead turning her head to the side with a "hmph".

She kept on walking straight like that until she was pulled to Hikigaya's side by him as she was about to walk straight to a steel pole. "Oi, look to the front while walking, you could have hit your face on that steel pole."

Ignoring him, she just walk ahead with her head turning to the side again.

"So Shiromeguri, you haven't answered my question yet." Hikigaya said but was ignored. He sighed after being ignored by her. "Giving me the silent treatment huh, do you seriously don't want to be called Shiromeguri that much?"

She nodded twice to answer him.

"Fine, Meguri-san."

Finally hearing what she wanted, she beamed in delight. "Yay, silent treatment does work on people. And answering your question, i do like a book. A light novel to be precise. It is named 'My Teen Romantic Comedy Is As I Expected' Hachiman-kun." she answered.

"Whats with the 'Hachiman-kun' didn't i that i call you by your first name?" he asked.

"I thought that you don't mind what people call you." she answered.

Hikigaya just sighed in defeat knowing that she was correct. Not long after, they arrived at Shiromeguri's house. "So you live close to my house huh, didn't expect that." said Hikigaya.

"Really?" she asked.

"My house is just five minute walk down away from here."

"Is that so, then good night! I'm tired and want to sleep. Thanks for walking me back home Hachiman-kun"

Hikigaya grimaced a little hearing her call him that. "Oi, your bags!" he called out to her just as she was about to walk into her house.

"Ah, almost forgot about it. Thanks Hachiman-kun!" she cheerfully said as she took the bag from him and went into her house.

"Man that was tiring, never knew that she was sensitive about what she is called." he said. After that he walked home.

When he finally reached home, he entered it finding that it was still bright. That indicated that Komachi was still awake. He took off his shoes after saying "I'm home."

Not long after he said that, he saw Komachi running to him from the living room.

"Welcome home Onii-chan! How was your date with Yukino-san?"

"Its not a date, I'm just accompanying her to the book store to buy some books," he said making Komachi disappointed and walked back to the living room mumbling something about "dense onii-chan" and something else

Then he just walked to his room to sleep as he was very tired.

It was now monday as Hikigaya's sunday was uneventful. He just stayed home playing some games and doing some workouts.

All class just went as usual execpt for the stares that Hikigaya got throughout the classes.

Hikigaya was now walking to the clubroom with Yuigahama beside him telling him about her day which he just listened to.

When he opened the clubroom door, he was downright shocked to see the face of Orimoto Kaori smiling at him while sitting infront of Yukino who was calmly sipping her tea.

"Yo, Hikigaya!"

"Orimoto, what are you doing here?" he asked still shocked.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here' i just transferred here today." she said and pointed at her uniform proving that what she just said was the truth.

"Why transfer here?"

"Is it wrong?" Kaori countered.

"No. Just asking."

"My parents moved here for work. You saw those trucks moving furnitures last night at the house beside yours right?" he nodded to answer and went to sit down at his usual seat. "Well that was my family moving there so congrats! You just got a new neighbour and that is me." she said with her usual cheery self.

"But that doesn't explain why you're in this clubroom though." he pointed out.

"Ah that, I'm here to apply to join this club." she said surprising all the members execpt for Yukino as she already know about this and she was the one that told Kaori about Hikigaya's change which is why she didn't get shocked when she saw his face.

Hikigaya was about to ask a question again but was interupted by Iroha and Shiromeguri opening the door.

"I want to join to!" said Shiromeguri surprising everybody even Iroha and Kaori.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story.

Please keep voting at the polls, i'll close it in a 6 more days.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I want to join too!" exclaimed Shiromeguri as she entered the clubroom.

What she said shocked everyone including Kaori. Even Iroha was shocked as she just entered the room with Shiromeguri. They all just stayed silent for a few second as they took it in.

Recovering from the shock, Yukino recomposed herself. Calmly sipping her tea, she said "Are you sure you should be joining a club Shiromeguri-san? You are a third year student and you have college exams to worry about and I have no doubt that joining a club will only add up more for you to worry about."

"Didn't you quit the literature club for that reason?" Hikigaya said backing up Yukino.

"I ummm." said Shiromeguri feeling pressured.

"And adding to that, the third year students' exams are not that easy by what i heard from Hiratsuka-sensei when she lectured me." said Hikigaya making Shiromeguri feel even more pressured.

"Not only that but the subjects itself is a big burden as it is very hard to understand." said Yukino.

Anime tears started to swell around Shiromeguri's eyes.

"And you taking the sciences doesn't make it easier for you."

"I agree, the sciences are some of the hardest subject even for nee-san."

"Also the college entrance exams are even harder than the third years students' exams."

They continues to add pressure on Shiromeguri unconciously.

"Wow, those two really can pressure people, even i can feel the pressure." said Kaori impressed by what she witnessed in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, you can say that again. Those two are the scariest pair i know in these kind of situations. I can bet that even teachers would be pressured by them if the situation were to come." Said Yuigahama.

By now, Shiromeguri was crying anime tears as she kept on being pressured bt Hikigaya and Yukino.

"But i want to join the club!" she whines childishly as the anime tears kept on flowing.

"Why do you want to join the club so badly anyways?" questioned Hikigaya.

"Because it seemed fun! Looking at you guys doing stuffs makes me want to join!"

"Seriously? for that reason alone." said Hikigaya with a deadpan expression.

She shook her head no "Not just that alone, i want to join so that i can get to know you better. Last saturday night proved that we are not that close and i don't want that. Thinking that makes me feel sick in the stomach. So that is why i want to know you better..." Shiromeguri paused for a few seconds. "...Hachiman-kun."

Hikigaya was shocked. Just a little bit because of her words and more by what she called him. 'I never thought that she was only going to call me that infront of other people.' he stupidly thought.

The other girls were shocked for a totally different reason. Shiromeguri's words sounded like a confession and that shocked them. They look towards Hikigaya to see if he clicked on that, only to see that he didn't even have a single hint of blush meaning that he didn't even thought about Shiromeguri's word. 'Just how dense is he?' the girls thought.

'That was close! I almost let out my feeling right there and then. Good thing i stopped. But that still kind of sound like a confession.' Shiromeguri thought, a small blush creeping onto her face. 'Good thing he didn't realise. He must be dense since that thought didn't seem to cross his mind.' she continued.

Shiromeguri started to have a small romantic feelings for Hikigaya after his social suicide during the cultural festival. And the feeling that she had continued to grow the more she learned about what Hikigaya had done to help people. And before she knew it, she had fallen for Hikigaya.

"Well if that is the reason for you to join then just come here to hang out. Isshiki always do it so whats the harm in you doing that." said Hikigaya. "That way, you won't have to join the club meaning that you won't be effecting your study since you don't have to think about club activities."

"If that means that i can get to know you better and spending time with you with the addition of having fun then yes!" she said with a small blush unconciously adding the 'spending time with you' part.

"What do you think Yukinoshita."

Shs simply nodded to answer.

Seeing that made Shiromeguri cheer.

"So you quit applying for the club Shiromeguri-senpai." asked Hikigaya.

Hearing that him said the name 'Shiromeguri-senpai' made her pout cutely again just like that night.

"Didn't i told you to call me Meguri."

"I already called you by that name last sarurday night. And doing that is still an alien thing to me."

"mmmmmmpphh" she pouted again.

" *sigh* i'll call you that if you stop calling me Hachiman."

"But you said that you didn't care about what people call you." she pointed out.

"But now i care." he countered

"Okay...Hikigaya-kun." she said.

"Thank you Meguri-senpai." Hikigaya thanked her.

"Mmmmmph"

"What?"

"..." she just stared deep into him.

" *sigh* Meguri. Satisfied?"

"Mph mph" she nods her head twice.

But then Hikigaya realised something.

"Hey, you force me to call you Meguri but you let Yukinoshita call you 'Shiromeguri-san' "

"T-thats a different matter." she countered with a red face.

They then continued to argue making the other girls left out.

"I feel left out." said Kaori with Iroha nodding her head to indicate that she aggrees with her.

"Get used to it Kaori-chan. If you are going to join the club then you will be feeling this everyday whenever Hikki and Yukinon banter like an old married couple." Adviced Yuigahama since she has already got used to this.

"Is this how you feel everyday Yuigahama-san?" asked Yukino as she too felt left out. Getting a nod as an answer, she continued talking. "Then i apologise for making you feel this way, but there is nothing that i can do about it because it has already became like a routine to me and Hikigaya-kun."

After they finished arguing, Hikigaya sat at his usual place and Shiromeguri sat at a chair prepared for her. After that the girls chatted away. Shiromeguri went to Hikigaya to make a conversation with him. After some awkward 20 minutes of trying to talk, they finally have a comfortable conversation. And not long after that, the girls realised that Shiromeguri was not with then so they looked towards the other end of the table only to see Shiromeguri laughing while talking to Hikigaya and Hikigaya actually smiled when talking to her. Seeing that made them all jealous. Including Kaori. So to summarize, all of the girls in the clubroom have a romantic feeling towards Hikigaya. And so does some other girls which were at other place.

Feeling jealous, Kaori, Yukino, Iroha and Yuigahama tried to bring themselves into the conversation. But that was not needed as Hikigaya realised that he had forget something to do and decided to do it now.

"Orimoto." he said.

"Yes?" replied Orimoto.

"Are you serious about joining the club?"

"Yeah."

"Do approve this Yukinishita?" he asked Yukino.

"Why ask me?" Yukino asked back.

"You're the club president you decide. So i ask you one more time, do you approve?"

"I did approve but she said she want your opinion. If you say no then she won't join." Yukino answered him.

"Is that so? then, welcome to the service club that you laughed at before, Orimoto Kaori." he said indicating that he accecpts her.

"Thanks Hikigaya. Then for starters, I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Orimoto Kaori from class 2-E. I transferred from Kaihin High. Nice to meet you." Kaori introduced herself. After that they all exchanged a small greeting and chatted with each other with all the girls even Yukino asking Hikigaya to join then. He was given no choice as they surrounded him and began talking. At first he ignored them and after a while, he gave up and joined the chat.

Time passed away quickly and now it time to go home.

Yukino, Yuigahama and Iroha went to the right side while Hikigaya, Shiromeguri and Kaori went to the left.

Hikigaya, Shiromeguri and Kaori walked in slience as neither of them have anything to say. They continued on walking in silence until they arrived at Shiromeguri's house. After they watched Meguri walked inside the house, they continued to walk ib silence until Kaori broke it.

"Ne Hikigaya?"

Hikigaya grunted to answer.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Why would I?" came the answer of Hikigaya.

"For rejecting you."

"Ahh that, no need to worry. I won't be mad at you for something like that. You can't help it. You can't force youself to love me. So I'm not mad."

"Is that so. I'm relieved. I thought that you would be mad. But now I know that you're not." she paused for a bit and her face suddenly turned beet red. "Actually...there is something that i wanted to tell you ever since we met again at the School collab meeting." she paused again.

"Actually I..."

End

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but i wanted to make this a little bit interesting. And about the poll, i decided to close it on the first day of February so that i can plan more about the storyline.

Thanks For Reading!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, i had too many homeworks to do and it delayed me from updating like usual and sorry if you are hung by the cliffhanger that i made in the previous chapter. So here is a new chapter. Enjoy!  
Oh! I know this seemed to be a little too late but i'll stiil do it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Oregairu/ My teen romantic comedy SNAFU. I only own this plot.

Chapter 8

"Ummm Hikigaya, I... ummmm." Kaori said nervously.

"What is it, just tell me. I said that i didn't hold any grudges right?" said Hikigaya curious by what she was about to say.

"Umm... I wanted to know. Are you still single?" she said nervously with a red face.

"I have been single all my life. Why ask?" said Hikigaya.

"W-w-will you..." she stuttered.  
' Don't you get the hint! Are you seriously that dense?! I'm trying to confess here and you don't even get a single hint about it?! ' shouted Kaori in her mind, not really liking his denseness.

"Whats with you girls stuttering when you want to ask me something. Just ask normally, I don't bite people you know." said a confused Hikigaya because his clubmates and Iroha kept stuttering when they were about to ask him something. And now even Kaori is stuttering.

Hikigaya didn't even get a single thought about Kaori confessing by her question about his relationship.

' *sigh* its pointless, he's too dense for godness sake. ' Kaori sighed in her head. She then smiled brightly with her face still red and said "Lets go hang out at the mall. This saturday at 12."

"Sure, just the two of us?" Hikigaya asked and got a simple nod as an answer.

After that they continued their walk to their homes whilst having a constant chat. It was a peaceful walk until a drunk guy disturbed the peace.

They were walking and the drunk guy saw Kaori. He approached her and said " Hey there girl~~" he slurred with the smell of alcohol clear on his breath. He looked at Hikigaya for a while and turned his head to Kaori again. "Leave this guy and come with me. We'll have some fun together~~~" he slurred again.

"Sorry but im in a hurry home right now. My mom might be worried." Kaori declined politely.

Hearing that, the drunk guy frowned and took Kaori's hand. "Just come with me will ya!". Not long after that, The man was punched on the face and a little crack sound was heard indicating that some of the bones of his face cracked and he fell to the ground.

" *sigh* chiba is really getting dangerous for woman to walk at night alone now. And this Orimoto, is why i tend to walk girls home." he said to Kaori after he punched the drunk guy's face.

When Kaori saw Hikigaya throw that strong punch, she was shocked. And just as she was about to ask a question, she shouted. "Hikigaya, behind you!"

Hikigaya turned around to see the man leg just a foot away from hitting his head. But he managed to catch it with a smirk on his face. Surprising the man and making Kaori relieved.

"Even if Orimoto didn't tell me, i would still have easily dodge that kick. And let me give you a warning." he said. His smirk disappearing and he glared at the drunk man, while still holding to the drunk man's leg. "Don't even consider doing this to my friend or anybody else in front of me. Because next time, you might be going home with some broken limbs." Hikigaya finished menacingly and dropped the drunk man's leg before giving the drunk man a roundhouse kick to the head rendering him unconcious.

Hikigaya turned to Kaori, his glare replaced with a concerned face. "Are you okay Orimoto?".

"Yeah, I'm okay. But wow Hikigya! Never knew you can be that scary." said Kaori with an astonished tone.

"I just don't like people doing stuff like that right in front of me. It pisses me off to no end."

"Is that so. And when did you learn to fight, you looked pretty badass just now you know." she asked.

"Well, since I've been working out, i thought, 'why don't i also learn self-defense stuffs'. So i went to a judo house and trained there. The instructer there is a close friend of my father so i was took in without hesitation. Thus making me able to fight. But i'm not gonna go and pick a fight with people, i only do it in times like this or when i was forced to defend myself." Hikigaya explained. He had trained pretty hard that he even catch Hiratsuka's punches when he says something that offenses her.

"Ooh. You really have changed for the good Hikigaya. The past us would never have believed this if they were to be told that you will become like this." Kaori said. Then she remembered something. "Is your eyes okay? I heard from Yukino that something called Hikigerma made your eyes change." she asked.

Hikigaya's eyes twitched at that. "That woman...!" he growled, emmeting a scary aura around him and scaring Kaori.

"H-Hi-Hikigaya? Y-Y-You're emmeting this r-eally scary aura you k-know." Kaori stuttered.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm just a little pissed that the 'Hikigerma' was being connected to my sinless eyes. So let me explain my simplified situation to you Orimoto. I actually just woke up fine and healthy and then i found out that my eyes had changed. And there are NO such things as 'Hikigerma'." he said with a pretty pissed expression and said the word 'No' a little bit aggressively.

Kaori nodded vigorously after hearing Hikigaya's 'simplified situation'.

After that they walked peacefully again and continued after Hikigaya was not pissed anymore. That incident made Kaori take a mental note. 'Never connect Hikigerma and Hikigaya's eyes and never make him pissed.'

Soon after, they arrived at their houses. They exchanged thei goodbyes and Hikigaya was about to walk in trough his house gates when Kaori suddenly hugged his back, surprising him a little.

"Thanks for not holding a grudge on me Hikigaya." Kaori said and paused. 'Its really warm' she thought as she hugged Hikigaya's back. "And thanks for saving me. If you were not with me, i don't know what would have happened to me."

"Don't mention it. And don't you think you're being too close even for a friend?" he said embarassed but just think that it is Kaori's way of being friendly.

"Y-yeah, sorry." she replied. ' *sigh* he won't even notice physical approach. Just how dense is him?' she sighed in her head for the second time of that day.

And after that they just exchanged goodbyes again and went inside their respective houses.

**********The Next Day**********

Hikigaya woke up and did his usual routine and ate his breakfast. He wnet outside and found Kaori waiting outside of his house. When she saw him got out of his house she asked to walk to school together which Hikigaya agreed.

Along the way, they met Meguri and Meguri joined them. Their walk was uneventful as they just chat with Hikigaya joining in once in a while. And they soon arrive at the school and went to their classes.

Time passed by and it was now club activity time.

Hikigaya walked to the clubroom with Yuigahama as usual and found out that all the club members (Kaori being a new member) were there with the addition of Iroha and Meguri. The club just went went like the day before as they continously try to get closer to Hikigaya. It continued on until the door was knocked and it slid open revealing Kawasaki.

"What is it Kawasaki-san, do you have a request?" Yukino asked politely.

"Y-yeah, i have a request. But i only need one member for it. So Hikigaya, can you come with me?" Kawasaki asked.

End

A/N: So what do you think about this chapter? Sorry if you don't like but its the best i can do right now. And as some of you can guess, next chapter will be about Kawasaki. So look foward to it. Hope you enjoyed reading my story.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was really busy and I had some problem writing this chapter so sorry if this chapter is no good. And it is now the second day of February and the poll has been CLOSED. The winners are the harem voters so this will become a harem story and sorry for the single pairing voters. After I finish this story, I'll make some oneshots and after that I'll make a single pairing plot.

Chapter 9

"What is it Kawasaki-san, do you have a request?" Yukino asked politely.

"Y-yeah, i have a request. But i only need one member for it. So Hikigaya, can you come with me?" Kawasaki requested.

"Yeah sure, as long as I get the permission." Hikigaya said as he stand up and turned his head to Yukino.

"There is no reason for you to ask my permission. Just don't do anymore reckless things Hikigaya-kun." Yukino replied.

"Well then, lets go." Hikigaya said and walked to follow Kawasaki as she started walking.

The two walked until they reached the rooftop.

"So, what is it that you require specifically me for?"

"Ah, its just a simple request actually. Its just embarassing doing that with that amount of people in the room." Kawasaki said and paused for a while. "Its just... can you take care of my little sister at your house this sunday? Ebina have been bugging me to go to this Comic-con for some books and comics and i reluctantly agreed since she won't stop 'til i agree to her."

" *sigh* just how can you be persuaded by her that many times. This is not the first time you request this to me you know? And its not the second time either. Nor that this is the third time." sighed Hikigaya.

This was not the first time Kawasaki requested this to him It has been too many times that he lost count to it. But he can't help thinking of accepting it since he had grown fond of Kawasaki's little sister.

"So, you're rejecting this request?"

" *sigh* No, I'm accepting it. Can't help but grow fond of your little sister. She reminds me too much of little Komachi except that Komachi is really mischevious." Hikigaya sighed again.

Kawasaki visibly beamed at that. "Thanks Hikigaya. And to let you know, Keika also wanted to see you again and this is a good oppurtunity for that."

"Well, thats good to hear. So this sunday and can't it be at your house, Komachi is going to invite some friends of hers over and i don't want to stay there when her friends arrives."

"Then my house it is. Just don't be late or I'll send Keika to your house." Kawasaki said half serious and half joking.

"You said dont be late but you don't even tell the time to come."

"Sorry, forgot to tell you. Come at 10. I'll be heading out at 10:30 meaning that we can hang out for a bit." Kawasaki said casually.

Kawasaki and Hikigaya are currently close friends and that happened when Kawasaki first requested for Hikigaya to take care of Keika which was long before Hikigaya's eyes changed.

They have been close to the point that they talk casually and many more. They even hang out with each other sometimes.

*Flashback*

6 months ago.

*At The Clubroom*

Hikigaya and Yukino was bantering as usual and it was interupted by a knock on their door.

*Knock Knock*

"Please come in." said a polite tone of Yukino.

The door slid open and Kawasaki Saki entered the room.

"How may we help you Kawasaki-san?" said Yukino.

"Umm...are any of you guys good with kids?" Kawasaki asked.

"What?" "Huh?" Ehh?" came the reply of the three club members.

"Pardon us Kawasaki-san. That just came out of nowhere and it shocked us a bit." Yukino said.

"N-No, its also my fault for asking that so suddenly." replied Kawasaki.

"So, what is your request and i can guess it has something to do with kids because of what you just asked."

"You're just stating the obvious Hikigaya-kun. Said Yukino.

Hikigaya just grunted in respond.

"Umm...well. Regarding my request, are any of you guys free this sunday?" asked Kawasaki.

Yukino and Yuigahama shook their head no.

"I have to attend to my sister's concert this sunday I will depart at morning and I don't know when will I be back home so my schedule is full that day."

"Mama said she will bring me to a newly opened bakery this sunday so my schedule is also full that day."

Kawasaki then turned her head to Hikigaya. "What about you?"

"Don't have any plans but I want to spend this sunday resting. Besides, what does this have to do with your request."

"So you are free then?" asked Kawasaki. Getting a nod from Hikigaya, she spoke her request. "Then can you take care of my little sister? I had to go to these place with Ebina and my little sister will be alone at home so can you take care of her for me?" she paused to take in some breath. "I actuallly don't want to go but Ebina had been bugging me constantly about it and I had to agree to make her stop."

" *sigh* can't you just change the day you go there?" Hikigaya asked, not really wanting to spend his sunday babysitting people's little sister. He got a simple shake of head as an answer. "What about the bu- what about Taichi?"

"What was that you were about to call my 'lil bro?" Kawasaki asked threateningly but Hikigaya just shrugged it off. " *sigh* Taichi won't be home, he had some study session for his upcoming test."

"Then there is no choice huh?" Hikigaya then sighed again. " *sigh* guess I'll have to do it. Give me your home address and what time am I supposed to be there?"

Kawasaki then took out a piece of paper and gave it to Hikigaya. "Be there at around 11:00 - 11:30 in the morning."

"Roger that."

"Is that all kawasaki-san?" asked Yukino.

"Yeah, I'll give the other details on that day. Well then, I'll head home." Kawsaki stood up and left the clubroom.

"Are you sure you will be okay doing it alone Hikki/ Hikigaya-kun?" asked Yukino and Yuigahama at the same time.

"Of course, why wouldn't I. I have a little sister too you know? So i know what to do. Just leave it to me."

"Thank You Hikki/ Hikigaya-kun." The girls said at the same time again.

"Don't mention it."

After that they do their usual things and went home after closing the clubroom.

**Sunday**

Hikigaya woke up at 9 and went to wash himself. He dressed up and went to eat breakfast then head out.

It was 10:47am so he decided to wait at a cafe and read a light novel that he brought. He read the light novel until 11:00 and started his way to the lKawasakis' house.

His walk there was very uneventful as he just walked straight there. And soon enough, he arrived at the house.

He knocked on the door but got no answer. He knocked again and received the same answer as before. He was about to knock again but the door suddenly opened by Kawasaki.

"Man you are impatient aren't you." Kawasaki said when she opened the door.

" Yeah yeah." said Hikigaya as he had no answer to that.

"Come in, I was just putting the finishing touches to the meals."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." growled Kawasaki.

"Oi oi, that was just a reply even though it sounded like a question."

"Hmph." was the only reply that came from Kawasaki before she went back into the house with Hikigaya following suit.

When Hikigaya walked in, he was amazed. The house was really nice ans neat. Even though there was many pictures hanging on the wall, it still looked neat. After a while of observing, he continued to walk, following Kawasaki.

"This a really nice house." commented Hikigaya.

"Its all thanks to my mom. She always clean the house, even after she just got back from work. But I sometimes help her if I can."

Not even one minute later, they arrived at the kitchen where Kawasaki showed Hikigaya a list of what to do when taking care of Keika which is not that many because Keika is an elementary school student. After Kawasaki finished explaining, she showed some other places like the bedroom to put Keika in if she fell asleep and some Kawasaki finished that, she walked to the living room dor Hikigaya to stay at before she went to change her clothes.

And Hikigaya was left all alone in a foreign house. But that was not for long as Keika suddenly came and poked his sides making him jump up and Keika to laugh out loud.

" Hello Haa-chan!" greeted Keika cheerfully.

"Yo Keika." said Hikigaya.

They are not close during this time but Keika is just the friendly type and Hikigaya just played along to entertain her.

"Are you going to play with me today?" asked Keika cutely.

"I am, you'll be with me until your sister comes back home."

Then Kawasaki came, all dressed up and went to Keika to tell her not to be naughty and some other things. She said goodbye to Keika and was about to head out when her phone suddenly received a call.

"Hello?" Kawasaki said as she answered the phone.

"Saki-chan." said a muffled voice of Ebina and then a sniffle was heard from the phone. "Sorry for not telling you this earlier but I'm sick so we can't go to the Comic-con. "

"It okay, you're the one that wanted to go there. Get well soon." Kawasaki said and hang up after they greeted their farewells.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to change clothes again." said Kawasaki as she sighed.

"What, are you not going?" asked Hikigaya. Kawasaki shook her head. "Then can I go home?"

Kawasaki was about to protest but Keika beat her to it.

"Don't go home. You said that you would play with me!" exclaimed Keika with a pouty look.

"Well I did say that but..."

"mmmmmph!"

" *sigh* Alrigh you got me. I'll stay and play with you." said Hikigaya with a defeated sigh.

"Yeah!" cheered Keika.

And with that they went to a room where the toys were and played there. Hikigaya expected Keika to play dolls or houses with him but was surprised whren Keika took out some hotwheels and even have the tracks. They played for a while and Keika went to sleep due to exsaustion.

"You sure are good with kids huh." said Kawasaki as she watched Hikigaya put Keika to bed.

"Ah you were here. Forgot that you're here. But man, never thought that the oldstyle toy still exist. It was one of my favorite toys when I was her age, so it is not surprising that I played well with it." said Hikigaya. "Since Keika is sleeping, guess I'll go home. Tell Keika I had fun." He was about to go out when Kawasaki suddenly called his name.

"Hikigaya!" well not called, but half-shouted. "Stay for a while. Eat lunch here. I made some for you too." she paused for a while. "Maybe we could play some games and know each other more." finished a blushing Kasasaki and her blush deppend when she said the last part.

"Guess I can stay here for a while." said Hikigaya. Then they ate lunch and played some games. While they were playing the game, Hikigaya noticed Kawasaki glancing at him with some tinge of red on her cheecks.

Kawasaki glanced at him again and it finally made Hikigaya really uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong Kawasaki?"

"N-No, its nothing." Kawasaki said unconvincingly. Hikigaya was suspicious of her words but decided to let it go.

"If you say so."

After that they continued to play.

"Wow, never knew that a game this fun existed. I really got to buy this game." said Hikigaya as they finished playing.

"If y-you want, why don't you c-come over again and play. I mean, that way, you can know about the game more." Kawasaki unsually stuttered and then unconciously added "that way we can get to know each other better."

"Thanks, I might consider it. Guess I'll be going home then." said Hikigaya. He heard the last part but he ignored it because of his overthinking mind which lead him to thinking that it was just something else.

"W-Wait!" yelled Kawasaki as Hikigaya was about to walk out.

"What is it?"

"Ummmmmm...You are good at literature right?" Kawasaki asked. Hikigaya nodded his head. "Then can you help me with my homework that Hiratsuka-sensei gave us on thursday? I have some difficulties doing it." said Kawasaki wanting Hikigaya to stay longer. The homework was easy but she just made and excuse to make him stay longer and hopefully get closer.

If you are wondering, the easiest explanation is that Kawasaki have a not very small crush on Hikigaya ever since the cultural festival when Hikigaya just said 'Love ya Kawasaki!" while running away. And that not small crush became bigger and she became one of the girls that loves Hikigaya. Even before his change.

"Might as well do it since I'm still here."

"Thank You Hikigaya." said Kawasaki, thankful for the fact that Hikigaya would stay longer.

And the 'teaching' started not long after that and it ended just after and hour. And in that one hour, Hikigaya and Kawasaki bacame comfortable with each other and started talking casually with each other and even joking with each other. It got Kawasaki satisfied that she felt that she became closer to the one that she loved, so much that she jumped up and down in her mind. After they finished, Hikigaya went home.

**Flashback End**

Back to present.

And that led to them becoming close friends after Kawasaki made some request about taking care of Keika again.  
*Sunday*

Hikigaya woke up at 8:00 am: and ate the breakfast before heading out at 9:45. On his way out, he saw Komachi's friend outside the gate so he decided to call Komachi and let them in. "Come in, Komachi is inside watching the tv." said Hikigaya after calling Komachi and went on his way.

*With Komachi and her friends after Hikifaya left*

"Ne, Ne, Komachi-chan, is that your brother? He looks hot." said one of Komachi's friend with the others nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! That is my Onii-chan." answered Komachi proudly.

*Back to Hikigaya*

Hikigaya arrived at the Kawasakis' house knocked on the door. Not long after, the door was opened by Kawasaki. "Ah in. I'll be staying here as well, like the first time i made this request, Ebina got sick meaning she can't come."

"Well since I'm already here, I'll just stay and play games and with Keika." aid Hikigaya.

And the same thing like during the first time Hikigaya did this request happened again except that they are more casual than before.

END

A/N: sorry for the bad chalter and next chapter will be Yumiko's chapter. And also sorry for the late update and my grammatical error.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Again sorry for the late update. I had a writer's block as people would call it and had trouble continuing this story.

Enjoy! (If there are still readers that is)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu. I only own this plot.

Chapter 10

Its has been over 3 month since Hikigaya's eyes changed and his life had changed. If the past Hikigaya were to be told that he will be sortounded by girls every clubtime, he would just laugh at that person and call that person a liar. But now, that is a very clear fact to him due to the girls that is in the club (including Meguri and Iroha) trying to get closer to him. And during that month, another thing which he thought was impossible to happen to him happened. This time it is not his eyes chnaging again, but it is something else.

**Flashback**

Hikigaya was on hia way to his lunch spot after he bought his lunch from the cafeteria but stopped when an underclassmen ( a girl ) suddenly called out to him.

"Hikigya senpai!" called the girl which surprised him since he thought nobofe remembered his name.

Hikigaya turned around and answered with a grunt "mmmh?"

"D-Do you have a m-momet?" said the girl.

Hikigaya answered with a nod and another grunt.

"So what do you want?" asked Hikigaya. ' *sigh* why is it that ever since my eyes changed, there seemed to be many people requesting for me?' sighed Hikigaya in his mind.

"Ummm...d-do you...are yo-you..." stuttered the girl.

"Just speak normally will ya? i won't eat you so stop stuttering." said Hikigaya, really fed up witu girls stuttering around him.

"Hai." the girl answered. "I have some question to ask you. Just twp to be exact."

"Ask away." answered Hikigaya swiftly.

"Are you dating someone right now?' the girl asked with puppy eyes on her face, trying to look cute. "No, I'm still single." Hikigaya knew where this is going but the monster of logic refused to believe it.

"T-Then, will you go out with me?!" screeched whilst bowing 90°.

Hikigaya was stunned even though he knew where this was going but once again, the monster of logic which were created due to his hard past make him think this as something else. The next words came out of his mouth uncinciously "Are you for real?"

"Hai! I have liked you since you helped me with my request .when my friend and I friendship were in the brink of breaking." saod the girl.

'Ah! Its the girl from 2 months ago. I think her name is Koshigaya Konomi if I'm not mistaken.' thought Hikigaya amd took a good look of her. Konomi has long browm hair which were braides at the half bottom. She have purple eyes and has the everage height of girls her age. ( A/N: sorry if i'm bad at describing.)

"Koshigaya+san, I think its best you don't rush this. Afterall, you had only known me for two months and only met me once." said Hikigaya, rejecting in a less painful way for Konomi.

"So you are rejecting me?' Konomi asked and got a nod as an answer. "Then can we at least be friends?"

That question stunned Hikigaya once again. Thus was the first time someone ever asked to be friends with him. Ztuttering a little, Hikigaya answered " W-Wel if you want to t-then ok."

Soob after he said that, he heard a cheerful squel from Konomi. "Yay! Thank you senpai!"

And after that Konomi requested to exchange numbers and they exchanged numbers. When Hikugaya checked the time, he almost cursed. It has been one period since breaktime ended.

"Oi Konomi, better run to class, its been one period since breaktime ended!" and with that Konomi also almost curse and they both ran to their respective class..

==========Flashback End=========

And since that day, Hikigaya and Konomi kept on touch and are still friends.

Hikigaya was currently walking on the streets after he went grocery shopoing as he thought about that day.

Hikigaya thought more about that day for a while and were brought out of his thoughts when he bumped against someone and that person fell. The person that fell let out a girly squek as they fell on their butt. This brought a sense of deja vu to Hikigaya as this is the second time this had happened to him.

"Ah sorry, I wasn't paying attention when I walked." apologised Hikigaya.

"Its okay Hikio, I wasn't paying attention as well."

"Miura?" asked Hikigaya with a slightly surprised tone.

"Why do you sound surprised? My house is nearby you know." said Yumiko, still on the ground.

Hikigaya had no answer to that and just extensed his hand to her. Yumiko took his hand and Hikugaya pulled her ease.

"You on yout way home?" asked Hikigaya.

"Yeah, I just finished shopping with Ebina." Yumiko answered and saw Hikigaya spacing off. "Something in your mind?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you were spacing off for a while just now and you were not paying attetion when you were walking."

"Then I can say the same to you considering that you were not paying attebtion as well when you were walking." retorted Hikigaya..

"There is something on my mind but its just me reminincing the fun stuff in the past." Yumiko explained.  
"So, what is in your mind?"

"Like you, its nothing big really. Just thinking how my life changed from the past. And two of the differences can actually be seen right now. One is my eyes," Yumiko laughed when Hikigaya said that. " and the other is how I talked more tham before. Just one year ago, I barely talked at all in school but now it is the complete opposite."

"Yeah, I can see that too." Yumiko said and out of nowhere suddenly had a feeling that she is not that close with Hikigaya. A feeling that Meguri had once. "Ne Hikio, have we hung out?'"

"Whats this out of the blue?" asked a confused Hikigaya.

"Just curious." Yumiko replied.

"I don't think we had hung out. We talk but not everyday. The thing that we do everyday is just texting."

"Then we need to fix that." said Yumiko as she had an idea on how to spend some alone time with Hikigaya.

Oh yeah, forgot to explain but Yumiko is one of the many girls that likes Hikigaya and it was just some interest when Hikigaya helped Tobe with his request on confessing to Ebina but it escaleted when Hikigaya helped her on knowing Hayama's choice of subject. But she ignored it as at that time, she was chasing for Hayama which she had stopped doing now. And finally it turned to a crush after Hikigaya showed a different side of his when he comforted her when she was rejected by Hayama.

"How are you going to fix that?" asked Hikigaya.

"Easy! We just hang out often. Lets start this sunday. Meet me at the mall and wear something nice." said Yumiko and saw her house not very far away while they were talking and walking. 'It' will be like a date!' cheeted inner Yumiko.

"Whats wrong with what I wear normally?"

"The problen is that it doesn't suite you very well. Wear something decent or we'll be shopping for your clothes instead of hamging out." Not even a minute after, they arrived at Yumiko's house. "Thanks for walking me back home Hikio. And don't forget this sunday." said Yumiko.

"Yeah yeah." answered Hikigaya as Yumiko walked into her house.

End

A/N: Once again I apologise for the late update. And also sorry for my still short chapters. I wrote all the chapters in my phone so its all short. Oh, please tell me in the reviews if you want me to include an OC in the harem. If you want to know who how the OC looks like, just search 'Non Non Biyori Konomi.' ( Koshigaya Konomi is not her real name from the anime. I chnaged her family name.). See you guys in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

=============Sunday============

It is now the day where Hikigaya would be hanging out with Yumiko as she had suggested.

Currently, Hikigaya is waiting for Yumiko infront of the convinience store not far from her house. Hikigaya is wearing a black tight v-neck shirt with an open jacket over it. He wore a black and white knee length trouser and a pair of sandals to finish it. ( I sincerely apologise for the bad description. )

Hikigaya came a ' little ' earlier than what they were planning because of Komachi who woke him up early as she had heard about Hikigaya hanging out with Yumiko to which she mistook as a date and literally kicked him out of the house, making him go a 'little' earlier which is almost half an hour from what was planned.

Right now Hikigaya had nothing to do execpt for playing games on his phone as he was leaning on the wall. ' *sigh* man, i really regret telling Komachi about this. Had i not done that, I wouldn't have to wait this long.' thought Hikigaya as he sighed internally.

After some time, Hikigaya heard his name called and turned away from his phone to see Yumiko jogging to him. "Hikio~~." she called out. (she is wearing what she wore when they were going on the trip with the kids on the anime. ) "Sorry for the wait. I had some trouble fixing my hair."

"Its okay, I didn't have to wait very long, you came at a great time. " Actually that was a half lie, he lied when he said he didn't have to wait long but it was the truth when he said that she came at a great time. The reason for that is had Yumiko not come, Hikigaya would have been too engrossed to the game and probably won't stop playing until he is satisfied.

"Really? then that's good. Let's go!" she said in a cheerful manner.

===========On the way===========

They had been walking in total silence and Yumiko does not like that. Not one bit. So she decided to break the silence. "Do we really don't have anything to talk about?"

"Guess not." shrugged Hikigaya.

"But we text smoothly like we were talking!" argued Yumiko.

" Then why don't you talk about it?" Hikigaya replied calmly.

Yumiko thought about it for a while. "B-but its too embarassing to talk about it face to face."

"Exactly the reason I didn't bring it up." Hikigaya replied making Yumiko to start pouting.

They kept walking for a while and Hikigaya glanced at Yumiko from the corner of his eyes and saw Yumiko still pouting which he found cute. " *sigh* why don't we start by breaking the ice?", he said making Yumiko jump a little from his sudden suggestion. Another thing he found cute.

"Well since you suggested it, why don't you start?"

After they they 'broke the ice' they kept on talking as they had found something common between them which is a video game called Mobile Legend. They kept on doing that until they reached the mall that they would have missed if Hikigaya didn't notice it.

"Well, here we are. What should we do?" asked Yumiko.

" Eh? I thought that you knew what to do since you were the one that suggested we do this." said Hikigaya.

" Eh?!" was Yumiko's only reply.

" *sigh* since its clear that we don't have anything to do, why don't we just take a walk and go to the place we found interesting." suggested Hikigaya.

"Well, that is the only choice that have right now so let's just do it."

And with that, they start to wander around the mall and after some while of walking and talking, something caught Yumiko's eyes.

"Yeah! Arcade, I wanna play some games. How about it Hikio?" asked Yumiko. She turned around only to found out that Hikigaya is gone. She looked for him and saw him buying arcade coins.

Hikigaya felt a glare at his back and turned around to see Yumiko glaring at him. " Oi oi, don't get angry. I saw you literally beaming up when you saw this arcade and knew you wanted to play so I bought some coins." explained Hikigaya and only got a "hmph!" from Yumiko who was walking ahead of him as an answer. "Keep doing that and I will be the only one playing the games." threatened Hikigaya.

And seconds later, Yumiko was by his side. "Ma ma~~~ don't be like that. I was only joking." said Yumiko in a pretty childish way.

And they played games after that and when they walked out of the arcade, Yumiko was holding a big teddy bear tightly to her body as she walked.

"Are you sure you want to walk around like that, it seems pretty embarassing to me." said Hikigaya.

"No, I'll only be doing this until we reach the bench there" said Yumiko pointing towards a bench which was not even 10 meters away from them. "You won this for me afterall." mumbled Yumiko silently and Hikigaya couldn't catch that.

"What was that?" asked Hikigaya.

"Nothing."

=====Falshback 50 minutes ago====

"A shooting game. Wow! It says here that if we can shoot a full mark or 45 marks out of 50 we could get a prize!" cheered a very happy Yumiko.

"Really? Then do you want me to win you something?" asked Hikigaya.

"Oh?! You can do that?!"

"Of course, if not I wouldn't have said it." replied Hikigaya.

"Then let's start!"

"Yeah yeah." said Hikigaya as he inserted some coins and positioned himself infront of the rifle. He checked the view and found out that it is closer than he thought. ' Looks like I'm going to get a full mark on this one.' Hikigaya thought to himself confidently.

Hikigaya shoots the first bullet, 10 marks. Second shot, another 10 marks. The third and the fourth also hit 10 marks each. Fifth shot, another 10 marks. With the fifth shot hitting 10 points, making it a full 50 marks, bulbs sorrounding the game stand lit up and a victory song played. 'Well that was very easy.' thought Hikigaya.

Not long after the victorious song played, a man looking in his fourties came and congragulated Hikigaya. "Ah young man! You are the first winner of this game! Since you are the first winner, you will get two prizes inatead of just one!" the man cheered. "Please follow me."

Hikigaya and Yumiko followed the man until they reached a counter which has variety of prizes. "We're here, choose any two prize that you want."

"Go on Miura, I'll choose after you."

Yumiko took a while to look and when she saw a cute big teddy bear, she immediatly made up her mind."I want that!" Yumiko said childishly while pointing at the teddy bear.

"Alright, choose one more please." said the man as he took the bear and gave it to Yumiko.

"Then I want that." pointing to a dual wooden katana. "Though I'm surprised that you guys give this as prizes." commented Hikigaya after he received the katanas.

"The prizes here are all stuffs that we use to promote ourselves, like the katana, we made a poster saying that people can win those if they come here. It worked but not very well."

"I see, let's go Miura."

=========Flashbck Ends=========

Yumiko hugged the teddy bear closer as she remembered how Hikigaya easily got her this teddy bear.

"Miura?!" asked a red faced Hikigaya.

"Hmm?" Miura asked in response.

Hikigaya pointed down at the teddy bear. When Miura looked down, her face turned beet red because behind the teddy bear, she was hugging an arm tightly which belonged to Hikigaya.

How did it happen? It seems that Yumiko had unconciously took Hikigaya's arm and hugged it tightly behind the teddy bear which means that she was hugging his arm right against her body or specifically, her chest.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry! I don't know what came over me!" stuttered Yumiko, still blushing hard.

"N-No, it-its okay. It just caught me off guard."

And an awkward silence fell upon the two as they walked.

'Awkward.' thought Hikigaya and Yumiko.

"U-umm, where do you wanna go next?" asked Hikigaya.

"How about we go eat lunch? I haven't eat since breakfast." suggested Yumiko.

"Then let's go eat."

================================ The two walked and went to the McDonald. They saw a vacant table for two and went straight for it.

After they finished ordering, silence fell upon them again.

'Man, this silence is starting to bother me.' thought Hikigaya.

"Ne Miura, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"I don't think that I have anymore to tell you since I tell you a summarized version of my life." replied Yumiko.

"You didn't tell me your likes and dislikes." Hikigaya stated.

"I didn't?" asked Yumiko. Hikigaya shook his head no. "Well for starters, I like cute things and also games."

"Yeah I can see that. Anymore?"

"I like many more stuff but it will take too long to tell it all. For dislike, I don't like being alone and I totally hate people that hurts himself to help others when there are other way to use." Yumiko said and glared very hard at Hikigaya when she said the second one.

"So basically you're telling me that you hate me?" asked Hikigaya.

"Not quite but I do hate it when you do that." said Yumiko as she pouted again.

"Why are you pouting?"

"No reason. Hmph!"

"What the hell is wrong with this woman?" muttered Hikigaya.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Hikigaya immedietly reply.

Not long after, their food came and they ate. And a few moments after they finished eating a waiter came to give the bill. " Here is the bill." he said.

Hikigaya looked at the bill and sighed inwardly. 'We ate that much huh' Taking some cash from his wallet, Hikigaya gave it to the waiter. "Thank you sir, here is the change." said the waiter as he give the change to Hikigaya.

The two walked out after paying and wandered around the mall to do some more stuff.

"Look Hikio, that dress looks cute!." Yumiko suddenly said out of nowhere as they walked pass a dress store.

"You gonna buy it?" asked Hikigaya.

"No, I'm just going to window shopping for now."

"For what?"

"So that I can buy it when I bring more money.

Yumiko continued to window shopped for a while and finally finished.

"You done?" asked Hikigaya.

"Yeah, I'm done." replied Yumiko.

"Then let's go."

Before they start walking, Hikigaya sneaked a glance of the price of tha dress that Yumiko said she wanted to buy.

"Let's go to a bookstore. A new volume of a light novel that I like was published yesterday, I wanna buy it." said Hikigaya as they walked again.

"Ne Hikio, when can we do this again?" asked Yumiko.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this. This hanging out. When can we do this again?"

"Don't know, but I think I'm always free. We'll know when the time comes. Oh, there's the bookstore. Almost missed it."

Some moments of book shopping later.

"That sure took a while." said Yumiko.

"Of course, the light novel is a famous one and the new volune was just published yesterday. That's why there are so many people lining up to buy them." said Hikigaya.

"Is that so? Maybe I'll try reading it."  
"You should, I can bet that you'll like it. I can lend you the earlier volumes if you want."

"Really? Thanks Hikio." said Yumiko while smiling brightly at him. Hikigaya couldn't help but also smile at her.

"Miura, can you wait here for a while, I need to go to the toilet."

"Ok."

Hikigaya then walked to the direction of the toilet and after Miura was out of sight, he fast walked to the shop that has a dress that Miura wanted earlier.

He arrived there after five minute of fast walking and immediatly went to the dress that Yumiko wanted.

'45 dollars? Well what's the harm. I'll be receiving my allowance the day after tomorrow.' thought Hikigaya when he looked at the price tag. He picked up the dress and brought it to the counter.

"Will that be all sir?" asked the recicptionist.

"Yes, that will be all." replied Hikigaya.

After paying, Hikigaya fast walked even faster than before as he was worried about leaving Yumiko alone and arrived after only three minutes.

"What took you so long Hikio?" asked Yumiko.

"Went to buy something, it was along the way."

"And what's that?" said Yumiko, pointing at the bag that he was holding.

"Just something."

"That didn't really answer my question Hikio."

"You'll know sometimes later." replied Hikigaya as he started walking. "Should we go home, it's already late."

"Yeah let's go home. I feel a little tired."

During the walk home, it was silent but comfortable. As they walked, they enjoyed each other's presence. But suddenly Yumiko twisted her ankle and fell.

"Ow!"

"Miura! Are you alright?" asked Hikigaya with concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just twisted my ankle." said Yumiko but her face totally contradicted her words as Hikigaya can clearly see the wince on her face.

"Don't lie. It's clear to me that you're hurt." Hikigaya said and kneeled with his back facing Yumiko and looked back. "Get on, I'll carry you home."

"Eh?!" was Yumiko's only reply.

"Or do you want me to carry you bride style?" joked Hikigaya, earning him a very red faced Yumiko. 'Cute.' thought Hikigaya.

"I-I-I'll just get on your back." said Yumiko and slowly got on Hikigaya's back, still red faced. "Are you okay with carrying me. You already have many things to carry as it is."

"It's okay, I'm just carrying a book and some other stuff, so what's the harm in adding a light feather." said Hikigaya making Yumiko blush harder.

"You sure are a sweet talker Hikio." Yumiko thought out aloud.

"Really, I'm just stating the truth though."

"Did I just say it out loud?" asked Yumiko.

"No, I read your mind." Hikigaya joked with a chuckle.

After that, they shared a heartful laugh and walked to Miura's home.

As they were nearing Yumiko's house, they heard an elder woman walking with her husband. "Such a lovely couple. They are just like us when we were young." she said to her husband.

That comment made both Hikigaya and Yumiko blush but didn't say a thing about it.

When they arrived at Yumiko's house, Yumiko suddenly realised something. 'What would mom and dad think if the see me knocking on the door while being on a man's back.' But it was too late as Hikigaya already knocked on the door and rang the bell. Not even a minute later, the door opened revealing a blond haired man looking in his late thirties. His name is Takashi Miura.

"Miura-sensei?!" "Hikigaya-kun!" said both Hikigaya and the now identified man simultaneously.

"I would like to shake your hand but it seems that you got your hands full right now Hikigaya-kun." said Takashi. "What happened to her?"

"She twisted her ankle." replied Hikigaya.

"Is that so? Take her in and sit her down on the couch, I'll take some things to treat her ankle." said Takashi and went upstairs to get it. After a few minutes, he came back and started to treat to Yumiko's ankle.

Now some of you are probably curious, Hikigaya and Takashi knew each other because Takahashi was the doctor that treated Hikigaya when he was hit by the car and during that period, they got to know each other pretty well.  
(A/N: sorry if this is already mentioned in the anime, I'm not very sure. I checked but I didn't see it mentioned there.)

Back to the story.

"I'm surprised that you recognised me so easily Miura-sensei. Many people were very shocked when they see me after I changed some months ago. Their reaction was funny." said Hikigaya to Takashi.

"It's not much of a difference to me. It's just your eyes that changed. I know that you're gonna ask me so I'll say this, nothing is wrong with you, it's just something that happened late. I saw this happened to many people."

And the two chatted as Takashi kept on treating to Yumiko's ankle. And while the two chatted, Yumiko who was silent because she was confused, finally voiced her thought. "How come you two know each other?"

"Oh you didn't know, I treated this guy when he got into a car accident a last year. He was in the hoapital for a while and we got to know each other pretty well." said Takashi as he finished, got up and pointed at Hikigaya.

"So, when did you two started dating?" a new voice asked. Hikigaya looked to his side and saw a brown haired woman carrying a tray with four cups and a jug of drink. The woman is named Shiroyuki Miura.

"Mom!" exclaimed Yumiko. " We're not dating!"

"Yet." said Shiroyuki. "You two looked really sweet when you got carried on his back." Miura was about to say something but was intercepted. "I saw it when you got back. Ara, where is my manner, my name is Shiroyuki Miura." she paused and whispered to Hikigaya a little loudly "Your future mother-in-law."

"Mom!"

"Ara, you heard that?" said Shiroyuki playfully. "So, what is your name?" she said looking at Hikigaya.

"Hikigaya Hachiman." replied Hikigaya. " Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

And after that, Hikigaya were asked to eat dinner with the family which Hikigaya accepted. After they ate, Hikigaya thanked them.

"Thanks for the meal. Oh before I forgot, here." said Hikigaya and gave Yumiko the dress that he bought earlier.

"What's this?"

"The dress that you wanted earlier. I bought them when I said that I went to the toilet."

"Thanks Hikio!" said Yumiko and had to fight the urge to hug Hikigaya.

"Well then, I'll be on my way." said Hikigaya and went home.

end

A/N: sorry for my absence of one month. I had a really hard time trying to write this chapter. I am really sorry for it and I'll try my best to update faster. Hope you still enjoy reading this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I have no excuse for that but please don't think that I'm abandoning this story. I plan to finish this story even if it takes a very long time. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And I apologize in advance for the grammatical error and typos and OOCness

Hikigaya POV

I was happily sleeping in my room when suddenly I was forced to open my eyes due to the dazzling light that out of nowhere stung my eyes. I looked towards the window and there they are. The figure of the one responsible for this rude and sudden awakening.

"What are doing? Its Sunday today so can't you just let me sleep." I asked tiredly while looking at the figure.

"Too bad but I can't let you sleep any longer Hikio. You might end up sleeping the whole day."

"And what's wrong with that? Can't a man just have his slee-" I stopped mid-sentence because I suddenly realized something. Hikio? Who in my family calls me that, I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and when I saw who it was that woke me up, I was very shocked that I couldn't even speak for a while. After some time, I regained my ability to talk and shouted. "Miyu?!"

"Oi! Don't call me Miyu!" shouted a red faced Yumiko.

"What are doing in my room?!"

"Did you forgot? You said that you were always free so you said that you probably can hang out with me anytime."

"Oh yeah, I did said that." I mumbled. "But that doesn't explain why you're in my room."

"I came here a few minutes earlier and your little sister brought me in when she saw me outside. Apparently she was back from grocery shopping. I waited for a few minute and your little sister asked me to wake you up and you know the rest. So wake up and get out of your bed!" said Miura and she grabbed the blanket that was covering me the whole time.

Usually I wouldn't have cared but since last night I was so tired from doing something tiring but not worth mentioning, I went straight to bed after showering and only put on my pants leaving my top bare.

"Wait Miura don't pull the blan-" I tried to tell her to stop but it was in vain as she already pulled the blanket away from me and the moment she saw my bare top, her face turned bright red so bright that it could have lighted the whole room and she ran downstairs.

Well, it's her fault. I told her to stop but she didn't even bother listening to me and she paid the price. And good thing I kept in shape.

15 minutes later.

Normal POV

Hikigaya finished showering and finished getting dressed so he went downstairs to grab breakfast.

Arriving at the table, he saw a still flustered Miura quietly sitting at the chair while staring at a toast made by Komachi.

"Hey Miura, you okay?"

"Eeeeeeep!" Squealed Miura. "I-I'm okay, why do you a-ask?"

"Nothing, just asking."

And just like that, silence took over. But the moment Komachi finished cooking, she brought the breakfast to the table and bombarded Hikigaya and Yumiko with questions about their previous date which was actually just 'hanging out' as Hikigaya would like to say.

After a long time, they finished the food and Hikigaya and Yumiko head out. The two just wandered around aimlessly while talking casually to each other and sometimes went into stores that catch their attention.

"Hey Hikio?"

"Hmm?" came the reply from Hikigaya.

"I never really got the chance to say it properly last time so I wanted to say it today. Thanks for the dress that you bought for me the other day. I really like it."

"Ahh that, don't mention it, think of it as a commemorative gift for our first outing." said Hikigaya.

"Alright, I'll treasure it," mumbled Yumiko.

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch it."

"No, it's nothing," said Yumiko. "Ne Hikio, want to go to the game store?" she continued, trying to change the subject.

"Why, Is there some new game that comes out today?"

"Yup! I heard that the new Final Fantasy is out today."

"Really?" said Hikigaya. "Which one is it?"

"I don't really remember. I bought all of it from 1 to the last one released before this but I only finished playing until Final fantasy XIV."

"Whoa! You played that far, you must be really good at it then." said an astonished Hikigaya.

And that conversation made them talk about the game while walking around giving them the look of a couple having a date around the town.

And a group of girls saw that.

After some shopping and more walking around, Hikigaya and Yumiko decided to call it a day and went home.

Hikigaya didn't went straight home because he had to send Yumiko home first because it somehow became a habit for him to send girls home after having a day with them.

On the way home, Hikigaya saw someone's head peeking from one of the alleys that was on his way to home. Not really feeling anything bad from it, he just ignored it. But he can't help but feel somewhat familiar with this feeling of being watched and followed.

After some time, still feeling watched, it was starting to creep him out so he made a sharp turn and decided to make his way to the person following him from the back.

Doing some sharp turns and passing through many alleys, Hikigaya finally managed to stealthily arrive at the follower's back. And seeing the back of the follower just gave out their identity because of the feminine figure with green hair in braids.

Hikigaya was so shocked that he blurted the follower's name loudly, almost shouting. "Meguri-san?!"

"Hieeeeeeee!" screeched Meguri.

"What are doing outside alone at this time, it's almost 8pm right now?" he asked. "And why are you following me?"

"Well I saw you when I was on my way home, I wanted to talk to you about something so I decided to call out your name but I couldn't find the right time and I ended up following you."

"Is that so, so what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Hikigaya.

Steeling her nerves, Meguri with a red face bowed and shouted " Hachiman-kun, please go out with me!" (A/N: Sorry if you think that it is too sudden and doesn't suit the mood, I just can't think of any other situation).

"...Huh?!" For the second time, Hikigaya couldn't help but shout out the thing that came to his mind.

"I've always liked you since the school festival. I both like and hate the way you help people, even so, I can't help but keep liking you more every time I saw you or hear you sacrificing your own happiness just to help people you barely even know."

"Meguri-san, are you being serious right now?" asked Hikigaya.

"Of course I am, in fact I've been dropping hints to you every now and then but you were just too dense or should I say too denying." said Meguri still red faced. "So what is your answer Hachiman-kun? No I'll just call you Hachiman from now on, whether you accept or not, I won't give up. In fact, that will just encourage me to try harder."

"Well, hearing that makes me happy, really. But I can't accept it just yet, but I won't reject you either. Give me some time to think and I'll come up with an answer. I don't know when I'll have a conclusion but hold on until then."

"Alright, I'll hold on but please don't take too long." said Meguri and took a step closer to Hikigaya. "And this is the proof that I'm not joking around right now." right after that was said, Hikigaya felt something soft and plump make contact with his lips for a few seconds and he unconsciously searched for it after he felt that feeling gone.

After realizing that his first kiss was stolen, he just stood there dumbly not knowing what to do.

"Just so you know Hachiman, that was my first kiss. Am I your first as well?" asked Meguri.

Hikigaya was somewhat happy that it was both of their first kiss but that made him wonder about the strange feeling that he had for the other girls and also Meguri.

"Yeah, that was my first."

"Then I am glad that I took Hachiman's first kiss," said Meguri cutely and it made Hikigaya blush.

After that Hikigaya just offered to send Meguri home to end that conversation.

Arriving at Meguri's house, they bid their farewell.

"Make sure think it thoroughly Hachiman," said Meguri.

"Yeah."

Monday, outside of Hikigaya's house.

"Why are you here?" asked Hikigaya blankly.

"To walk to school with you of course," said the person. "Why? Is it wrong to do so Hikio?"

"Not that it's wrong but aren't your house far from here Miura?"

"Yup but I know a short way here. I used to live here after all."

"Really? You used to live here?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid. But I moved because my parents want to live at the house that we're currently living in."

"Is that so? Anyway, let's go, we're gonna be late."

"Yeah."

On the way to school, Hikigaya's minds were occupied with Meguri's confession so he dazed for a while.

"Hikio, you're spacing off, is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I don't think that this is something that I should talk with you. If it's too much for me to bear, only then will I talk it out with you."

"If you say so, but you're okay right?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking, oh and one more thing, since it's easier to do rather than telling it directly, I'll just do this." said Yumiko and pecked Hikigaya on the lips making him wide eyed. "Sorry Hikio but last night I was nearby when Meguri-senpai confessed to you and I don't want to lose another person that I love to someone else so I'll be direct about it. I love you Hikio, please be my boyfriend. And unlike Meguri-senpai, I won't be waiting long for answers, you only have two days to think so it is either Yes or No."

"*sigh* My mind is already full with Meguri and now you too? Since when did I became likeable, I've only been hated my whole live so this kind of thing is very new to me. I'll give this some thought," said Hikigaya.

"Oh yeah, just so you know, there will probably more girls that will come to you and confess just like Meguri-senpai and I did, so be prepared for a whole lot of confessions," said Yumiko.

"Wha-" Hikigaya was about to ask something but was cut off by Yumiko.

"And one more thing, just to help you decide after the whole confessions, I don't mind sharing as long as you treat us equally."

And with that, Yumiko went inside the school and her class.

The day quickly passed for Hikigaya because he was thinking about what to do and what Yumiko meant with her not minding sharing him.

But his mind was occupied even more when Iroha suddenly dragged him to the student council room and just let out her feelings for him and thus, she confessed.

"*sigh* Guess Miura's right huh?" mumbled Hikigaya. "Isshiki, not to reject you or anything but can you wait for a while? My mind is really full right now."

"Its Miura-senpai and Shiromeguri-senpai right?

"You...how?"

"How can I not know when Miura-senpai was pretty loud when she confessed this morning and just like her, I don't mind sharing as long as you treat us equally."

"Just what do you guys mean by that?"

"That is for you to think about senpai!" said Iroha cheerfully but then suddenly took a step closer to him and gave Hikigaya a peck on the lips.

Hikigaya was actually not very shocked about the kiss since Iroha already said that she heard Yumiko's confession so she probably saw Yumiko kiss Hikigaya which he knew that Iroha does not like being left behind so she does the same to even herself with the others that confessed to Hikigaya.

After the kiss, Iroha ran while holding her bright red face.

"Share?" Hikigaya actually had an idea about what Yumiko and Iroha meant, but his stubbornness made him think that idea as an absurd idea.

After some thinking, Hikigaya decided to close of his mind and let his heart do the thinking. And done with that, he made his decision and finally accepted the true meaning of sharing which was the one that he thought originally.

Accepting the three girl's confession so that no one will be hurt. Even himself.

End.

Sorry guys, I know that it's been a long time since I updated this story and I really have no excuse for that. I had a severe writer's block and after being stressed, I took a break from writing, which led me to not updating the story for a long time. Once again, I apologize for my long absence.

I also finished correcting all of my typos so I will be starting to continue my updates, which is at least once every two month. Chapter 13 currently in progress.

Also sorry for the confession explosion in this chapter. I know it is kind of absurd having 3 confessions in one chapter but what can I do? I'm just a noob writer after all.


End file.
